Of Strawberries and Tea
by Alayna Wood
Summary: All Victoire wanted was to leave her manor for a girl's day out with Hannah, but Alois insisted on Claude going instead. What happens when the two come across Sebastian Michaelis and his meal, Ciel Phantomhive? Ciel X OC, with minor, one-sided Alois X OC. Ciel is a bit OOC for this.
1. His Master, New Friend

**((I had this whole thing typed up this morning, but then my laptop broke and I can't recover the data. This redo's probably going to be crap...**

**I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors; this laptop has a different keyboard layout and I keep hitting the wrong keys.**

**It's loosely based off of an RP storyline I've had with earlgreyteacups on Tumblr. If you haven't followed her, you should!**

**I do not own Black Butler! If I did, Victoire Trancy would be involved! **

**Yes, this is Ciel x OC, with slight, hinted, onesided Alois x OC, but you'll have to look closely to even notice it. And yes, Ciel is probably a bit OOC, and I apologize. Don't like, don't read.))**

Victoire Trancy woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows, Alois protectively wrapped around her. _I must have had another nightmare last night..._  
She nimbly unwound him from her body, leaving him to sleep before stretching her stiff muscles.

Throwing on her robe, she made her way to Hannah Anafeloz, the Trancy maid,'s room. The female Trancy knocked on the door before opening it. She stifled a yawn before entering the demoness's room.

Hannah smiled at the little human; she was much nicer than her adoptive older brother. She thanked the demoness for doing such little things around the house and bringing her tea in the afternoon. Hannah and Victoire had a mother-daughter relationship of sorts, although Alois didn't approve. Alois hated Hannah, because he had a feeling that she was going to take Victoire away from him, much like the Michaelis demon had taken Luka when they were younger.

"Are you ready for your bath, my Lady?" Hannah asked. Victoire wouldn't let Claude have anything to do with her nude body, due to the gender differences.

"Yes, Hannah," She replied with a strong French accent. The young one smiled kindly. Hannah, after locking the door, unbuttoned the younger's nightclothes, removing them, before leading her to the washroom. Before long, her skin was glowing and her reddish blond hair was glistening, water clinging to the strands. Hannah helped the human dress in her informal walking attire: a short-sleeved white day-dress and black heeled boots. No jewellery, other than the ring her father had given her before he died.

Once this was done, Hannah and Victoire walked side-by-side to the Trancy dining hall, where Alois was waiting for his sister to arrive. Hannah bowed and left the hall as Alois took Victoire by the hand, seating her by his right side. Not long after this, the triplets came upon them, bearing breakfast and tea.

"Are you still planning on going into town today, Victoire?" Alois asked. He didn't like the idea of her going alone.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?" She turned her head towards him curiously whilst sucking on a strawberry.

He blushed a little. "No, but I would rather you not go alone. London's become more dangerous lately. I would hate to see you die just because you were travelling on your own."

Victoire scoffed. "I was planning on bringing Hannah with me, actually, so I wouldn't be completely alone." She raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think I would be so daft as to walk as a lady alone? It would be quite improper for the true heir of Trancy to be without my maid, would it not?" Victoire smirked. The fact that Alois wasn't actually related to the old Earl of Trancy, whilst she was his only living child, was a bit of a touchy subject. Her real older brother had died around the time her father had, only from an illness rather than poison.

Just as she had figured, Alois's eyes darkened slightly and he pouted. "Claude!"

In an instant, the spider demon was by his master's side. "Yes, your highness?' He bowed.

"I want you to go with Victoire into town today, instead of that wretch Hannah." Alois reached over and cupped Victoire's cheek. "This way, I know you'll be coming back completely safe." He grinned psychotically, while Victoire smiled a little.

"Yes, your highness," Claude said. He looked over at her. Smiling, she glanced up at him. "Thank you, Claude."

He bowed in response. "There is no need for thanks. I am a Trancy butler, after all."

Alois looked disgusted at the exchange, but said nothing. Victoire finished her plate of strawberries and excused herself. Grabbing her parasol, she waited at the door for Claude to follow her. As soon as he arrived, the duo left.

Claude kept a pace similar to hers, though he was slightly behind. She wandered around London of her own free will, Claude silently watching. It was unusual for him, but he surprisingly _cared_ for the young human. She was polite, well-taught, and had a soul that smelled absolutely delectable.

To be honest, Claude had gone to the Trancy manor to convince the _girl _to form a contract with him, but she refused, saying "There is nothing I need in this life which I cannot obtain by my own power. I thank you for the offer, but my soul will be staying where it is needed most." Because of her refusal, he made a contract with Alois.

The two continued in this way, until Victoire suddenly stopped. "Is there something wrong, Lady Victoire?"

She hesitated, but pointed in the direction of a young, blue-haired boy accompanied by a man with an aura similar to Claude's. She stood on the tips of her toes and whispered into Claude's ear.

"That man is a demon, isn't he?"

Claude smirked at her awareness. "Yes, my Lady. That is the demon that killed his highness's brother, actually. Sebastian Michaelis."

Victoire frowned, not quite believing her butler, but went along with it. "I would like to speak with the boy."

Claude whipped his head down to look at her. "Are you sure, my Lady? He and his butler know who your brother and I are, and dislike us severely. It would be unwise to put yourself in unnecessary danger." He placed a hand upon her shoulder.  
She glanced up, laying one of her small hands on top of his. "Yes, Claude, I am positive. I wish to speak to Earl of Phantomhive and his demon butler."

Claude sighed. "Very well, Lady Trancy." He took her wrist and led her over to the other noble.

Immediately upon seeing Claude, Sebastian and his meal's eyes narrowed, but once they spotted Victoire, the two's angry expressions tuned to similar looks of confusion. Sebastian glanced at Claude from the corner of his eye.

"Spider," Sebastian greeted coldly.

"Raven," Claude answered with an equally nasty tone.

Victoire looked between the two demons before pouting. "Come now, Claude. Behave!"

Sebastian took notice of the girl, and looked her in the eye. "To whom do I have the pleasure of greeting?" he asked her, clearly trying to intimidate her. His approach, however, did nothing to dissuade her.

"Countess Victoire Trancy, Monsieur Michaelis." the girl curtseyed. Sebastian looked curiously down at her.

"Miss, you said your surname was Trancy, did you not?"

Victoire smiled sunnily up at him. "Yes, monsieur, I did. You're probably wondering if I'm related to the Earl Alois Trancy, which I am. He's my older brother!"

Sebastian looked back at the Phantomhive Earl, whose eyes widened at the revelation.

"Indeed, Lady Trancy." She looked for the source of the voice, her eyes finally resting upon Ciel, who had spoken. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive Estate and President of the Funtom toy company. It is a pleasure to meet you." He held out a hand. Victoire looked at it cautiously, but once she decided it was safe, she shook it. Just then, the Earl's stomach rumbled. A rosy blush colored his cheeks as he realized it was him. But as the bluenette was about to apologize for his manners, hers rumbled too, and they both laughed at the irony of the situation.

Sebastian whispered in Claude's ear, amidst their laughter, "What say you we leave my master and your charge alone for awhile while we go and settle things? They're getting along quite nicely."

Claude nodded. "Sounds like a brilliant idea, Michaelis."

"My Lady, if it is alright with you, the Phantomhive butler and I would like to speak with each other alone. You and the Earl Phantomhive should go and get your afternoon meals, preferably together to make it easier on the two of us to find you."

"As the Trancy butler said, we shall leave you to your own devices, if it is alright with you, young master, and the young Lady Trancy."

The two sobered up from their mirth a little, enough to respond. "Yes, that's fine with us. I think we'll be fine for awhile," Ciel answered, looking at Victoire who nodded in agreement.

"Claude, please behave," she murmured.

He smirked a little, before whispering into her ear, "Day into night, sugar into salt, living to dead, and sliver into gold. That's what makes a Trancy butler."

Victoire smiled. "Yes, of course, Claude." With that, the two young nobles walked off into a random direction, enjoying each other's company whilst still looking for a place to eat. The two butlers, however, disappeared to who knows where.

Ciel broke the comfortable silence that had encompassed the two. "Are you from France? Your accent sounds like it, and you called Sebastian 'monsieur'." He frowned slightly.

Victoire laughed. "In a way, yes. My father was the previous Earl of Trancy, but my mother was a French noble. My father was abusive towards her, so she took me back to France with her. Once she passed away, I sold my family home to my aunt and came to live with my father. He died not two months after. That's around when I found Alois in the mansion, and he took me in. He's my half-brother."

Ciel's eyes widened. "That sounds awful. My parents died three years ago, and I went missing for two years. I still have no idea where I was during that time, but a year ago I returned and had the manor rebuilt. I didn't have a sibling to turn to; just my aunt. She died a few months ago, too..."

"That's so sad! I wish I could do something to make you feel better!"

He chuckled a little. "That's not necessary. But on another note, you're nothing like your brother! You're so nice, and polite. He's well, the exact opposite..." Ciel swallowed.

Victoire giggled. "I tell him that all the time! But he never listens. He says that he doesn't care what others think of him, so it doesn't matter."

"That does sound like him."

They just passed a small cafe that Alois used to take her to when they came to town. "Let's go here!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the little shop. He blushed darkly at the contact that sent shivers down his spine, but said nothing other than "O-O-Okay..."

The waiter looked up when he saw the two enter. "Lady Trancy! I haven't seen you in awhile. What brings you here today?"

Victoire grinned at him. "My new friend and I are here for food, what else?"

Ciel blushed even darker and turned his face from the waiter.

"I take it you want your usual, Lady Trancy?"

"Of course!" She leaned forward and whispered into the waiter's ear. "He's probably going to have Alois's usual, but add strawberries to the cake, instead of blueberries."  
The man nodded.

"Come on, Earl."

He followed her to one of the tables by the window. They seated themselves; Ciel reached for a menu, but once he saw it, he sighed. "It's in French...," he mumbled.

"Oui, Earl, it is. Would you like me to read it to you?"

Ciel blushed again. "N-no, that's fine. Just order something you think I'd like..."

Victoire giggled. "Okay, Earl."

He smirked before saying, "Friends call each other by their first names, do they not?"

Victoire chuckled. "Indeed they do, _Ciel_. So, have you decided on what you want?"

"I would have to be able to read the menu in order to do that, _Victoire."_

"Well, you've already said you didn't want me to read it to you..."

"That's because I don't. Order for me instead?"

She looked at him, smirking internally. "As you wish, _young master._" She stood and bowed mockingly, before walking over to the waiter and speaking to him in fluent French.

He laughed at her, allowing a rare but true smile to grace his lips. This girl made him feel things that he hadn't felt before; even Lizzie didn't give him a reason to smile. He loved her, of course, but in a cousinly way, rather than a love that two lovers would share.

Ciel watched Victoire as she talked to the waiter; he admired her slim, yet full figure and the way her skin gleamed in the light. He was mesmerized by her sculpted facial features. His eyes grew soft as he thought of how the two of them could have ended up getting married one day. She could have been the Countess Victoire Phantomhive, wife of the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, if it wasn't for his contract with Sebastian and his engagement with Elizabeth Midford. He sighed and rubbed his temples. _'I shouldn't be thinking these things. I doubt she would feel the same way as it is; no need to get my hopes up...'_

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Victoire had returned to her seat, the waiter behind her carrying the duo's meals. He set them down in front of the two. Victoire had fished out her money, but the waiter refused, saying it was an honor to serve two important nobles at once and it was on the house. She nodded in thanks.

"Ciel? Are you okay?" she inquired worriedly. He jumped a little.

"W-W-What?" he seemed confused, before he realized what she had said. "Yes, I'm fine." He looked down at the plate that had been set in front of him, before his eyes widened in surprise. "It looks delicious!"

She eyed him for a moment, before giggling. "That's what Alois said when I ordered this for him!" Victoire grinned. "He liked it so much, it became the only thing he ordered here. Once I told him how to pronounce it, of course." She gestured at it. "You should eat it before it gets cold; it tastes better warm."

She began to slowly eat her meal, while watching Ciel's facial expressions as he tasted his. He moaned in pleasure at the taste, before blushing at the sound he made. She smirked into her teacup, watching him while he payed her little attention, seeing as most of it was focused on his food.

Victoire's eyes saddened as she realized that she would never be able to truly love the boy, because of his engagement and demonic contract. She smiled at him slightly, imagining what could have been. _'He wouldn't feel this way anyways; he has a fiancee.' _She sighed. _'Alois wouldn't let me court this boy anyways; there is mutual hate between the two.' _

Ciel finally finished his food, and sighed in comfort. "Thank you, Victoire, for a wonderful meal. That honestly might have been better than Sebastian's cooking!"

She shook her head and laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Ciel. But there's still one more thing to come!" She grinned.

He looked surprised, but before he could ask what it was the waiter had come back, bearing a large strawberry crème cake. Ciel was completely speechless. "Merci!" Victoire enthused as the waiter laughed and went back to the kitchen. They both ate a rather large slice of the sweet bread.

The two butlers had sought out their masters. Coming across the French cafe, Claude smirked. He figured she would bring the Earl here. "Michaelis. Let's try here." Sebastian looked quizzically at the other demon butler, but went along with it nonetheless. Upon entering the shop, they found the two nobles sitting together on one side of the booth, Ciel holding Victoire to his side with an arm and her resting on his chest. They were both laughing gaily. The demons, instead of imposing upon their masters, watched from the door. They were both taken aback when they saw Ciel lean down and kiss the other's temple. That was when they decided to intervene.

The demons walked to the nobles' booth. "My Lady." Claude said, as Sebastian said "Young Master."

The young couple looked up, startled, before hastily pulling apart, though they knew there was no way this could be hidden from their head butlers. They sighed in defeat, before sliding out of the booth.

"I am afraid we need to depart for the manor, my Lady Trancy." Claude bowed. "I hope we see each other again soon, _Sebastian._"

Sebastian nodded. Before Victoire could leave with her butler, however, Ciel stopped her. "Wait." He walked over to her. "I really enjoyed today. I want you to know that you are always welcome at my manor, no matter what time or day you call." She nodded, smiling. "I would say the same for you, but I know how you are about my brother." He laughed, taking her face in his hands. They both blushed a little at the contact which electrified both of their bodies. He shakily leaned in and captured her lips with his own, both of their eyes sliding closed. He pulled back after a moment, blushing furiously, before kissing her nose and whispering into her ear. _"Expect me to call for you within the next week or so." _

Sebastian interrupted, taking Ciel by the shoulder and addressing Victoire. "I apologize, but we must go. We hope to see you soon, Lady Trancy." He bowed as well before leaving with the young Earl. Claude gently took her arm. "His Highness isn't going to be pleased with the way this encounter turned out, My Lady. You do realize this?"

She looked up, into the spider demon's eyes, before nodding, a determination in her own eyes. She knew that her brother wouldn't be happy at all. But to be frank, she didn't care in the slightest.


	2. His Master, Soul Mate

**Chapter Two:**

**I still do not own Kuroshitsuji. Victoire and the plot are the only things I own.**

"_Expect me to call for you within the next week or so." _

Victoire had been waiting not yet three days, before a letter arrived that was addressed to her. She opened it, careful not to let Alois see, and read:

_'I would like to invite you to the manor as soon as you receive this message. Come quickly; bring no other with you. Sebastian will be waiting outside to escort you. _

_-Ciel'_

Upon receiving the letter, she excused herself from Alois's study, saying that she was expected elsewhere for dinner tonight. He glared at her.

"It's from _Phantomhive_, isn't it." Not a question.

Victoire looked up at him. "Yes, it is. And you're not going to stop me from going."

Alois laughed at her, before his glare returned. "It's cute; how sure you are that you'll be able to escape me."

He quickly pinned her to the wall, one hand clasping her wrists together above her head, the other roaming her body. She, on the other hand, crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Get off of me, Alois!" Victoire glared at him and struggled as his fingers massaged her chest. He chuckled. "You know, I don't think I will. I like seeing you squirm."

He then began to slide her overdress off of her body, only releasing her hands for a second. Alois untied her corset and slipped her petticoat off of her legs. She was left in nothing but her underpants, which he quickly removed as well. He licked his lips as he hungrily gazed down her feminine body before kissing her chastely on her lips. Victoire screamed into his mouth in complaint, giving him room to slide his tongue in. She hastily bit down on it, tasting blood. He removed his lips from hers in anger.

"Why you _bitch_! You bit me!" He raised back his hand and slapped her hard across the face. He was about to do it again when she screamed unopposed. "_Hannah!_"

In an instant the white-haired demoness had pulled Alois back and was restraining him.

"Let _go _of me, Hannah! I order you!"

His words had no effect on her, seeing as how she wasn't contracted to him. Then again, she wasn't contracted to Victoire, either, but the Countess had wormed her way into all of the servants' hearts.

"Alois Trancy," she began. "I can't believe this. Not only did you try to have your way with me out of wedlock, you _slapped me. _I thought you were better than that; I guess I was wrong." She shook her head.

"Come, Hannah. Help me get dressed for Ciel."

The demoness released Alois, glaring at him for being so inconsiderate to her "daughter", before following Victoire out the door, carrying her mistress's fallen clothes. Alois blinked. He had never been yelled at like that before, or had felt so guilty about doing something. He fell into his desk chair and started crying silently. _'What have I done this time...'_

The two females were in Victoire's room, dressing the Countess in presentable attire. Once this was finished, Hannah began to minister to the girl's hair, brushing the shiny locks and braiding it. Victoire sighed when she was done, and turned to look at the demoness.

"Hannah." Said maid looked down at the girl, waiting. "I might end up residing at the Phantomhive manor for the next few days. I shall send a letter addressed to you via Sebastian, and I want you to come with him when I do. Please, Hannah." The Countess hugged the demoness. "I don't want to be without you, too."

Hannah held Victoire to her, stroking her head. "Of course. I wouldn't want my dearest mistress to be without her maid."

Victoire laughed. "Well, Sebastian should be outside. Will you come outside with me?"

Hannah nodded, before walking after the Countess to the door of the manor. Alois was waiting there, tears still in his eyes. He tried to plead with her to stay, to give him another chance, but she acted as though he wasn't even there.

As said in the letter, Sebastian was waiting at the door for the young girl. He took her hand and led her to the carriage, where he seated her inside and drove them to the Phantomhive manor.

Upon arriving and Sebastian helping her out of the carriage, Victoire came face-to-face with Ciel, who took her hand and kissed it.

"My Lady."

"Monsieur."

They stood like that for a moment, before they both started laughing. He opened his arms and she fell into them, knocking them both to the pavement, her on top of him. They both blushed at the compromising position they were in, before Ciel smirked and flipped them over, laying a kiss on her lips. He pulled back and stood, helping her off the ground.

"Come on inside. I have a surprise for you."

Her eyes widened as she was led into the manor. The Phantomhive servants stood waiting at the bottom of the grand staircase; she looked at them closely but couldn't sense anything. _'Human... interesting.' _

Ciel continued to drag her up the stairs, into his study. He then sat her down in one of the chairs across from his desk, before sitting in the chair next to hers. He sighed, then smiled at her.

"I talked to Elizabeth about our engagement yesterday." Victoire looked at him, surprised. "I told her how I really felt about her. She was actually quite relieved." He took a deep breath, before saying, "We called it off."

Victoire nearly fell out of her seat. _'Called it off? Does that mean I have a chance?' _

Ciel took her hand in his own, and started fiddling with her fingers. "Victoire... Would you marry me?"

He blushed and turned his face at her moment of silence. _'I knew it. I've made a fool of myself.'_

It took her a moment to register that Ciel had just asked for her hand. "Of course I will, silly!"

He looked up, shocked that she had accepted. He pulled her up from her chair and hugged her tightly, slipping his aunt's ruby-set engagement ring onto her finger before kissing her deeply and intertwining their fingers.

The newly engaged couple walked down the stairs this way, smiling and laughing. The servants still stood at the bottom of the stairs. When they saw the pair coming down the stairs, a ring on Victoire's finger and having hers and Ciel's hands clasped together, they started cheering. She blushed and turned her face, which was caught by Ciel who brought it to his own. The maid, who was known as MeyRin, and the gardener, Finny, both happily watched the couple from their positions.

Sebastian, however, watched from afar. For the first time ever, he felt a bit guilty about having formed a contract. Not guilty enough to drop it, but enough to where he would be a little nicer to the boy.

"Dinner is served, my young Lord and Lady." He bowed, as usual, and escorted the two to the dining hall. Ciel seated Victoire to the right of the head, and kissed her hand before seating himself. She laughed at him as Sebastian brought their dinner out. The two ate, laughing and joking lovingly, before excusing themselves from the table and heading up to Ciel's room to play chess. He soon found that she was a suitable opponent; every time he beat her, she would retaliate and end up winning the next game. Eventually, they moved to his bed, where they sat and talked for a few hours until they both fell asleep, Ciel clutching her close to his chest. Sebastian chose then to walk into the room to prepare them both for bed, but stopped when he saw the two already peacefully sleeping. He smiled softly, but truly, at the sight before leaving them alone.

Victoire awoke on the Sunday two weeks from her arrival at the manor to Ciel's lips on her forehead, him smiling down at her, sun shining through the windows. "Good morning, my dear." he chuckled at her still half-asleep face. She kept trying to curl back into his chest. "Goodnight, Ciel."

He laughed at her again. "You need to get up. Today's a big day!"

She mumbled something incoherent into his chest, but pulled away from him. "You were warm..." Victoire yawned, moving to get out of bed, but she was stopped by Ciel's arms suddenly winding around her waist. He pulled her back into his lap, where he lay a kiss on her lips.

"I love you," Ciel said when they finally pulled apart.

"I love you too," she answered just as truthfully.

They didn't bother changing clothes that day, seeing as they slept in their usual outfits.

Sebastian had been watching the exchange from the doorway, like a silent observer. Their closeness to each other after such a short time was beginning to make Sebastian feel even worse about contracting Ciel; he knew that the young nobles were most likely each other's soul mates. He sighed internally, before walking into the room.

"My young Lord and Lady, I see you are already awake. Breakfast is waiting for you in the dining hall. I will go over your activities for the day while you're there."

Bowing, he left the room.  
Ciel groaned, pulling Victoire up from the bed. "I hope our schedules aren't too busy, so we can see each other."

She cracked a small smile. "I'm going to have to run by my own manor today, to pick up a few things to bring back here.

"With us being married within the year, there are a few items I will be needing when the Phantomhive manor becomes my official place of residence."

Ciel's eyes widened a bit. "Surely you're kidding? After what happened yesterday, you'd return? Why not just send Sebastian to collect your things?"

Victoire gently took his hands in her own, kissing him on the jawbone. "This is something I need to do myself, though I would not be against him accompanying myself in order to prevent trouble."

He nodded. "Then so be it. Sebastian will escort you back to the Trancy manor."

Victoire looped her arm through his, much like a wife would, and they walked to the dining hall together, where breakfast was waiting.

As they ate, Sebastian gave Ciel his list of work for the day. He turned to address her duties for the day, when the Earl stopped him, saying, "She is to return to the Trancy manor for a day, Sebastian. With our wedding date looming ever nearer, Victoire is going to want to move her belongings here."

Sebastian looked surprised. "Is this a good idea? After all, she was nearly in tears when I retrieved her yesterday."

Victoire spoke up, frustrated. "Whether you believe it to be wise or not, I shall do so. Alois needs to know about Ciel and I, anyways, with him being my brother and all."

Sebastian moved to speak against her, but Ciel cut in. "Sebastian, you will accompany her back to the Trancy manor. I trust you will keep that blonde at bay."

He bowed, agreeing to the arrangement, though he didn't have a say in the first place.

"Then we shall depart when you finish your meal, Lady Trancy. I will ready the carriage."

The two finished eating in silence, Ciel escorting his fiancee to the Phantomhive carriage where Sebastian was waiting. Upon their arrival, she kissed Ciel on the cheek and seated herself inside, Sebastian taking the reins. The young Earl lifted an arm in goodbye before heading back to his study to fill out the paperwork he had put off the day before.

Upon arriving at the Trancy manor, Claude greeted the young Lady Trancy, giving Sebastian a simple look, as if saying he would rather die than see his Mistress living amongst the likes of him.

"I take it that since you are arriving with _him, _you will be residing with the Phantomhive?"

She nodded. "Yes. Claude, please send Alois to _my _study, along with Hannah, and I wish for you and Sebastian to be present as well."

He bowed as the Lady headed up the stairs to her old bedchamber, picking up one of her luggage cases and filling it with a few of the items most important to her. After she had packed up her belongings, she made her way to her study, where the demons were waiting, minus Claude. Alois hadn't shown his face yet, and Hannah had a bandage over her left eye. Victoire looked at the demoness sympathetically, before seating herself at her desk chair, Sebastian to her immediate right.

The door was suddenly opened rather forcefully, and Alois looked at her as if he couldn't believe she had returned. Their gazes met for a moment, Alois' eyes pleading for her not to say the inevitable.

She sighed, before beginning.

"I have called you all here for a rather important matter of business- one that will greatly affect the Trancy family."

There was a rather pregnant pause; the room was silent except for the low hum of respiration.

"I'm engaged to Ciel Phantomhive."

The shock that ran through the manor's inhabitants was to be expected; the Lady Trancy had known the boy for about a month, and they were engaged. Not to mention, wasn't Ciel supposed to be engaged to Elizabeth Midford?

Alois's face was devoid of all emotion as he processed the information he was given; it was a lot to take in at one time. Though after he realized what the girl had said, he decided he wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. He smiled fakely, saying, "Congratulations, sister dear. I'm happy for you."

Victoire knew the information would hurt Alois, but she had to get her point across, even if it took a rather blunt statement to make him realize that she had promised herself to another and she wouldn't be returning to the Trancy manor.

She raised the corners of her lips in a similar, yet more depressed, way. "I'm glad, brother," she murmured, low enough to where only Sebastian could hear her.

"As of two weeks ago, I became a resident of the Phantomhive manor. I came back to relay the news, and collect what few things I wished to have remain with me at my new home. I do hope you understand that there was a bit of delay bringing the information, due to my fiance's inability to spare Sebastian long enough to drive me here. Do forgive me."

She looked at her new butler, who checked his pocketwatch at Victoire's subtle prompt. He nodded at her, signaling that it was nearly time for them to say farewell and return home.

Returning her gaze to her mostly demon audience, she sighed.

"I am afraid I am required back at the manor; do take care of yourselves in my absence. I shall miss you terribly; all six of you."

Victoire stood, clearly dismissing the group of assembled demons. "Come along, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lady."

He carried her two small suitcases to the carriage, placing them inside before helping his new charge seat herself before taking the reins and driving them back to the Phantomhive manor.

Alois waved her off, Hannah and Claude by his side, the triplets most likely off preparing the evening meal. Once they were out of sight, his facial features darkened.

"That Phantomhive brat is going to pay for taking Victoire away from me. Isn't he, Claude?"

"Yes, your highness."

He grinned at the thought of forcefully taking his sister back from the enemy, and forcing her to love him like she did her fiance.

'_Oh yes,'_ he thought._ 'The boy was going to pay with his life.'_


End file.
